


Scene 5

by Eliza



Series: Paris Flash [5]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/elizacake/pic/0003ft71">Elegant Changmin</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 5

They look like they're on vacation. They move through Paris in a group, cameras ready, just like the other busloads of people Yunho has seen. They're dressed casually, and take casual, predicable pictures with landmarks behind them. They forget to line up in order, and throw their arms over whichever set of shoulders is closest, regardless of image or fan service. However, it is still work, and Yunho can't give up being the leader even if he's supposed to look like he's on holiday.

This is the third continent Junsu has been on within a week, so Yunho keeps close to him, waiting for him to crash. Junsu doesn't crash though, he spins higher and higher until Yunho has to hold him down. As the sun sets, Yoochun, with blessed predictability, wants to sleep. Yunho knows it's because the sun will be coming up soon in Korea, so he does what he can to let Yoochun find some quiet until he gets his second wind. Jaejoong is having just as much trouble with the time change, but with him it's most noticeable in the morning; he's ready to take on the world, and no one is awake enough to stop him until Yunho drags his own confused body into the day.

But Yunho worries most about Changmin.

After three days, Changmin has settled into the rhythm of the place perfectly. His eyes are bright, his voice is soft, there has been a smile on his face that even the most annoying directions can't seem to shake. The thing Yunho has feared most has happened: Changmin has fallen in love.

He tries to say something during a quiet moment, while they're encouraged to linger on yet another bridge. He tries to let Changmin know...he's not sure exactly what anymore. Jaejoong bounces in just in time to twist them around and tie them together and drag them along, like he always does, and Changmin's smile never wavers.

Yunho finds himself drawn to that smile. Although he has spent most of his career beside Changmin, he now finds reason to spend time at Changmin's side, making sure those broad shoulders are the ones within easy reach for the casual embrace. The video catches him once, and he makes a joke about how it will be cut out because their parts are always cut out. He hopes the director takes the hint. Not that watching one of their rare public displays of affection would be any harder than seeing Changmin turning his face to the setting sun, letting the wind blow through his hair while they speed along the streets of Paris, his contentment in a foreign land so very obvious.

Yunho gets up his courage again as they are dressed not at all casually. As dusk settles into night, Changmin paces the outside of Centre Pompidou, the smile fading with the light. They will be flying to Korea tomorrow for a brief stop, before returning to Japan. Yunho wonders, "Don't want to leave?"

Changmin turns his head, the street lights reflecting off his glasses, hiding him from Yunho's gaze. "It's been a good trip. Relaxing, despite the work."

"You fit in here."

Changmin takes a step closer, and Yunho can see his eyes now, narrowed and sharp, but a hint of the smile has returned. "Are you planning on leaving me behind, hyung? Jaejoong's luggage over weight?"

"Probably," Yunho says before he can really think about it, and Changmin's smile flashes as bright as any of the lights.

"Probably leaving me behind?" Changmin says, eyes wide and insincere, and Yunho now understands why Jaejoong hits him so much. It's either that or kiss him.

Yunho takes a step closer himself. "You're making it tempting."

He's close enough that it's easier to watch the smile bloom in Changmin's eyes than to confirm it by looking at his mouth. But Yunho does it anyway, and Changmin laughs, soft and low. "I'm glad Paris has taught me something."

The sound of singing, muffled behind the glass walls, reminds Yunho why they are here. He steps back quickly and Changmin turns, looking up at the now illuminated building. Yunho feel like the conversation is back to where he started it, so he tries again. "Do you think it has more to teach you?"

"Probably." Changmin grins while still looking up at the lights. "But I'd like to absorb what I've learned first. Come back another time, for another lesson." Now Changmin looks at Yunho, and Yunho is certain that it's Changmin who will be doing the teaching next time. "Would you want to come, too?"

It's a shout this time that distracts them as Jaejoong barrels out into the square with Junsu in hot pursuit, leaving Yoochun in the doorway doubled over with silent laughter. Yunho tries to pull his thoughts back together. "Just the two of us?"

Changmin shrugs. "Not necessarily. But only one camera. Mine."

Yunho shakes his head. "No way. You won't be in any of the pictures then."

"Hardly a loss, hyung," Changmin says absently. His smile returns while the other three inspect the car which has been borrowed for the shoot. Yoochun and Jaejoong have snuck into the front seats, leaving Junsu to boost himself up and call down, through the sunroof, suggestions on how to steal it. Changmin tilts his head a bit and stretches out his arms, framing the shot with his fingers.

Yunho does the same thing with just his imagination as a guide, and with a different subject, as Changmin saunters toward the trio. "If yours is to be the only camera, then I have to go with you, Changmin. Because the sight of you in Paris is not something I ever want to miss."


End file.
